Dear diary
by Jessica Celeste
Summary: A short one-shot starring Mary. I tried to write as Mary would write and so this story was born. This story is pretty much about nothing so if you're looking for something with plot... yeah not the best place to look " English isn't my first language so let me know if the story has any grammar/spelling mistakes. ENJOY!


**Dear diary  
** A kagerou project/Mekaku city actors one-shot starring everyone's favorite goofball, Mary.

 _Monday – Summer_ _  
_Dear diary,

Today I found a book behind the wooden shelf downstairs. It must have fallen off a long time ago because it was very dusty. I had never seen it before and I don't remember mom reading it.  
It was a picture book with lots of children smiling in it. I wondered why they were laughing. From what Mary could see there was nothing to laugh about; they were just standing there. Humans are very odd creatures. Almost as odd as turkeys, but turkeys don't laugh about nothing; they just make a weird sound. So humans are weirder than turkeys?  
I browsed a bit more through the book before putting it back on the shelf. It was a weird book.  
Mary also tripped on the loose plank (again!) Why does it have to be loose when all the other planks are perfectly in place? I'm very angry at the plank!

UPDATE: I felt bad for the plank for scolding it so I apologized.

Love, Mary

 _Tuesday –Summer_ _  
_Dear diary,

Something very strange and wonderful happened today! It was morning and I was just busy with the regular routine (drinking my herb tea and reading a book) when I heard a sound. Something was knocking on the door! My first thought was obviously that a moonfish was visiting me so I was happy but then I heard a voice! There was a human child in front of my house! I was so startled that I accidently spilled the tea on the ground and in my attempt to hide I slipped. The human child quickly opened the door but I remembered what mom told me: "Don't look other people in the eye!" So I warned him but the human child was very weird and came even closer. I quickly looked away to avoid his gaze. He first tried to make me look at him but Mary was strong! Mary covered her eyes.  
What happened next was very weird and I still don't understand but he put these two dead snakes in my ears and WAIT WHAT IF THEY WEREN'T DEAD SNAKES?! MAYBE THEY WERE ALIVE AND ARE CRAWLING AROUND IN MARY'S HEAD NOW? MAYBE THEY WILL TAKE OVER MY BRAIN AND I CAN ONLY TALK IN SSSSSSHH?! AAAHHHH

UPDATE: Kousuke said that the things aren't snakes but things called 'earphones'.

Anyway, through the 'snakes' I could hear lots of different sounds! They were played through each other but were in perfect harmony. My mind calmed down immediately. Kousuke, the human child, took my hands away and made Mary look at him. For some reason I trusted Kousuke.  
He took me to his home where he lived with his brother and sister. He will introduce Mary to them J

Love, Mary

 _Wednesday –Summer_ _  
_Today I met Kano and Kido, Kousuke's brother and sister. They don't look alike at all! But they have the same eyes as Mary! They have red eyes just like Mary! Maybe they are my siblings as well?  
But they are amazing, you know. Kano can make himself look as he wants to be seen by other people. So maybe he does look like Kousuke but he made himself look like this! Or what if he's actually a girl? He could drink tea with Mary and Kido! We could even take a bath together!  
UPDATE: Kido told me to never ever take a bath with Kano.

Kido has a very special power. She can make herself blend in with the scenery or 'invisible'. Kano is very jealous of her power, I wonder why. Anyway, she's very very good at hide-and-seek. She must be a pro! She can sneak up on people as well. She could even be standing behind me right now….. AAACCKKK!

UPDATE: No one was standing behind Mary.

Love, Mary

 _Tuesday – Summer_

Dear diary, _  
_The entire group went to the zoo today! It was very fun but also tiring so Kousuke carried me on his back. I saw giraffes, elephants and even penguins. Momo bought ice cream for Mary and Konoha while Ene told me all about the animals. Kido was mad at Kano for some reasons and told him to jump in the aquarium with sharks. Silly Kido, everyone knows that sharks are just angry dolphins. If you make them laugh they will turn back into happy dolphins and those aren't scary at all!  
Kousuke said that he enjoyed today as well. I should give him a gift for carrying me. Momo said she would help me with that so we're going shopping tomorrow. Although Mary is not sure if she can walk in the heat for so long… But Mary has to be strong! I will buy a thank you present for Kousuke! After all he brought Mary to the group, to happiness J

UPDATE: I think I know why the children in the book were laughing. They found their happiness as well ^^  
Love, Mary


End file.
